Problem: Without using a calculator, compute $1003^2-997^2-1001^2+999^2$.
Explanation: Applying the difference of squares factorization individually to the first pair of terms and the last pair of terms, we have  \begin{align*}
1003^2&-997^2-1001^2+999^2\\
&= (1003+997)(1003-997)-(1001+999)(1001-999) \\
&= 2000(6)-2000(2) \\
&= \boxed{8000}.
\end{align*}